Paw Patrol: Pups Get Recruited
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Based off Pups of Blue and Red, this is how the other members of the Paw Patrol were found. Looking at the site, I found a few people stories pretty well on who the Paw Patrol was form, so I did one for myself. So here is my take on how, Zuma, Rocky, and Skye met became a part of the Paw Patrol. Rubble will have a past story.
1. Story Summaries

**Paw Patrol: Getting Recruited**

**Hello. Welcome to yet another Paw Patrol Fanfiction done by me. This one is will be my take on how the other Paw Patrol members joined. So be sure to read my other story, Pups of Blue and Red because this is kinda based on what happens after that. It also already explains how Chase and Marshall became a part of the Paw Patrol. Okay, this is a summary page on how I want to do each pups' story and a particular order. No, I don't know the original order, or if the numbers on the pups' vehicles mean who actually came first. But I'm going to do the story how I would do it. **

**First one, Zuma:**

**The stray chocolate lab becomes a stowaway on a boat leading to Adventure Bay. During the time, with only two Paw Patrol members, Chase and Marshall try to find other members to help them, but no luck. During the time, it is the Adventure Bay Beach Bonfire and they bump into Zuma for the first time. By looking at him, they can tell that he was a fan of the water and swimming, so with that in mind, they think he may be Paw Patrol material.**

**Next up, Rocky:**

**The mixed breed is also a stray, currently living on the streets of Adventure Bay. He often digs in trash dumpers taking out the things people forget to recycle and gets dirty and covered in trash because of it. During the time, Zuma is still in training for being the newest member. Zuma happens to run into Rocky one day and is curious about his recycle habits as well as his dislike of getting wet. He also thinks that Rocky smarts might be good for the group if he joins.**

**Third will be Skye:**

**Okay first off, yes there will be a few Chase x Skye moments in this part. But I want to do the idea of Chase having the crush on Skye first. The sweet little cockapoo comes to Adventure Bay on a plane. She is also with a caretaker in her 20s named Nancy who tries to help her get adopted. While playing ball with the others, Chase spots Skye from a distance and is love struck at the first sight of her. Due to this, Chase tries to do whatever he can to meet her and ask the others help to make her join the Paw Patrol.**

**Then there's Rubble:**

**Since Rubble's story is already canon in the show, I'll just do a story of things he did before he joined the Paw Patrol. Being the runt of the litter, Rubble goes out on his own. He later goes on a train leading to Adventure Bay where he later meets the pups.**

**I haven't decided if I want to do Everest yet. That's the summaries of what will happen in my chapters. This is also the order I'm doing so I'm sticking with this. With that said, enjoy the story.**


	2. Zuma's Story

**Zuma Get Recruited**

**(Note: I know about Zuma's speech impediment. But if I did that for every one of his words, I would go nuts. So use you imaginations people.)**

Out in the big blue seas, there was a big traveling ship with a few passengers heading to Adventure Bay. One of them was a little pup who just got out of the cargo hold after stowing away in the ship. This pup was a chocolate Labrador. He got out of the cargo hold and looked at the view from the ship.

"Wow. Look at this ocean." The chocolate lab pup said.

"Attention! We will dock at Adventure Bay in 10 minutes." Said the Captain on the intercom.

Zuma then looks at the land and sees Adventure Bay.

"So that's Adventure Bay? This is going to be a totally awesome place to go." The excited pup said. As you can all guess, the young pup was named Zuma.

A few days later at the lookout, a young Ryder, Chase and Marshall were doing a quick status report. The two pups were also in their uniforms. Chase and Marshall were still pretty young as well.

"Okay. Paw Patrol, how is everyone one today?" Ryder said.

"Umm...Ryder, sir?" Chase asked.

"You do know there are only two of us, right?" Marshall finished mentioning.

"Oh. Haha! Right." Ryder said.

"It's been a few months and we STILL haven't found any new members to join us." Marshall said.

"Sure we did a few missions well, but it's still just the three of us." Chase said. "Even with all the training we got, it's still a lot of work. *sign* It's like your dad said. We can't handle everything."

"Look, guys. I know it's been hard since all of our dads and moms move to another town." Ryder said.

Chase and Marshall started to whimper.

"But they're all relying on us to take care of everything here on Adventure Bay." Ryder said. "Remember, my dad said that we have to find these pups on our own. So we have to keep looking."

"Easier said than done." Marshall said.

"Don't worry Ryder, sir. We'll still do our best to search for them." Chase said.

"Good." Ryder said. Then Marshall just remembers something.

"Oh, that's right. Today's the Adventure Bay Beach Bonfire." Marshall said.

"That's right. Everyone is going to be there." Chase said. "Sand castles, volleyball, and food course."

"Hmm...The bonfire doesn't start for a few hours, but you two can go off and have some fun at the beach now."

"Cool." Marshall said smiling.

"Aren't you coming too, Ryder?" Chase asked.

"I got a few more things to do. You two can go on ahead." Ryder said.

"Okay." Chase and Marshall said.

So Chase and Marshall got out of their uniforms and headed to the beach. At the beach, the two of them playing with a beach ball for a bit and were having some fun.

"Try to get this one, Marshall." Chase said serving the ball up.

"I got it. I got it." Marshall said dashing for the ball. But being the clumsy pup he is, he tripped and landed on his face. But the ball did hit the top of his head and passed it back to Chase.

"Nice save, Marshall." Chase said catching the ball.

"Save? Oh. Yeah. That's what I meant to do." Marshall said a little embarrassed.

While they continue to play some more, an orange Frisbee landed between the middle of them.

"Huh? What's this?" Chase said looking the orange disc.

"It looks like a Frisbee." Marshall said.

Then from behind them they hear another voice coming their way.

"Watch out!" Shouted the voice.

"Huh?" Marshall and Chase said.

Then the pups got knocked down to the ground by someone else. But not just anyone. A person that ran into them was actually a young pup. The pup was a chocolate lab a little smaller and younger than Chase and Marshall. That's right. The pup they ran into was Zuma.

"Whoops! Sorry dudes!" Young Zuma said.

"Ouch. It's alright. You okay, Marshall?" Chase said getting up.

"I'm good." Marshall said after a good shake. Then Marshall took a look at Zuma. "Hey! You're another pup!"

"Hey! So are you two. Cool. I've never met any other pups before." Zuma said.

"Hmm...I don't think I've seen you before." Chase said observing Zuma.

"I've only been here for a few days." Zuma admitted. "My name is Zuma."

"I'm Marshall and this here is my buddy Chase." Marshall said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, dudes." Zuma said.

"So, do you have an owner?" Chase asked.

Zuma shook his head no. "I'm a stray, dude. I got here by a ship on my own." Zuma said.

"On your own?" Chase and Marshall said surprised.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself pretty well." Zuma said.

"If you say so." Marshall responded. Chase then started noticing Zuma. He noticed that Zuma was really wet by the water dripping off him and by his "wet pup smell" and seawater smell, he was swimming in the bay.

"You're pretty wet." Chase stated. "Were you swimming in the bay?"

"Yeah! What can I say? I love the water." Zuma said smiling. "I was always a natural born swimmer even as a baby."

"Swimmer huh, that's pretty cool." Chase said.

"Yeah. Hey Zuma? You said you got here a few days ago?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah. Why you ask?" Zuma said tilting his head.

"Well, you came in at the right time." Marshall said.

"Today's the Adventure Bay Beach Bonfire." Chase said wagging his tail.

"It's gonna be a lot of fun. Are you gonna be there?" Marshall asked Zuma.

"That sounds totally awesome." Zuma said excited. "I'll totally be there." Zuma then grabbed his Frisbee. "Well, I'll see you guys. Later dudes!"

With the Frisbee in his mouth, Zuma said goodbye to Chase and Marshall, then went out his way.

"He seems like a nice pup." Marshall said.

"He seems pretty fun." Chase replied.

"Hey Chase! Maybe he would be a good member for the Paw Patrol." Marshall said.

"You think so?" Chase asked.

"Well he did say that he was a good swimmer and we do need a pup for water missions." Marshall stated.

"That's true." Chase said. "He's a little younger than us and may not have much experience, but with the right training he could be perfect for the team. But do you think he wants to join?"

"Let's see if we can ask him." Marshall said.

Chase and Marshall were about to see if they can catch up with Zuma before he got too far, but then their tags started flashing. It was a call from Ryder.

"Chase! Marshall! To the lookout." Ryder said.

"Ryder needs us." Marshall and Chase said.

"I guess we'll have to talk to Zuma later." Chase said.

"Seems that way. Let's go." Marshall said.

So the two pups head to the lookout. As they do, Marshall trips on a tug toy and falls on Chase and the two go rolling into the elevator and crashed.

"Are you okay, Chase?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall, can you promise me that you won't crash into other pups when we get more members?" Chase asked.

"I...don't think I can promise that Chase." Marshall said. Chase let out a big sign.

The elevator goes up and Chase and Marshall change into their uniforms. The two then got out to the top of the lookout and got into position. Even if it was just the two of them.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir." Chase said.

"Thanks for coming you two." Ryder said. "As you two already know, today's the Adventure Bay Beach Bonfire. So there will be a lot of fun, games, and people swimming...

"...and of course, tasty food." Marshall said licking his lips. Chase laughs and rolls his eyes.

"With all those activities, we need a few helping hands or paws to make sure everything goes out ok." Ryder said. Then he scrolled on his pup pad and clicked on Marshall's icon. "Marshall, since it's a bonfire, I need your fire knowledge. I need you to set up the logs for the fire and when it's time to start, make sure everything goes well. We'll also need your water cannon when it's time to put it out."

"I'm fired up." Marshall shouted. "Hehe! Like it? That's my new catchphrase I came up with."

"Haha! It's a good one, Marshall." Ryder said. He then scrolls on his pup pad to Chase's icon. "Chase, I need you not only to make sure everything turns out okay, but you also need to be on lifeguard duty with the regular lifeguard.

"Chase is on the case." Chase said. "Oh, by the way Ryder..."

"Huh? What is it?" Ryder asked.

"While at the beach, Marshall and I met another pup." Chase said.

"Really?" Ryder said surprised.

"It's true. His name is Zuma. He seemed like a nice pup and he also like to swim." Marshall said.

"He said he was a stray and he got to Adventure Bay by being a stowaway on a boat leading him here a few days ago." Chase said.

"So, you guys thinks think he could be Paw Patrol material?" Ryder asked.

"With the training." Chase said nodding his head.

"Hmm...I would like to meet this pup." Ryder said.

"We told him about today's bonfire, so he might be there." Marshall said.

"Okay. If we run into him, we'll ask if he is interested. He could use a scuba pup." Ryder said. "But for now, let's focus on the Beach Bonfire. Alright! Paw Patrol is on a role."

Marshall and Chase did some woohoos and cheers while Ryder goes down the pole. Then Marshall and Chase go down the slide to their rides. Marshall gets on his fire truck and it activates. The same for Chase getting into his police car. Two were ready to go and drove off to the beach alongside Ryder. They were able to get to the pretty quickly. They park their rides and met up with this guy with short blonde hair, red trucks, and a white tank top. He was the lifeguard of the beach.

"Paw Patrol, welcome." Said the lifeguard. "They call me Lifeguard Jim. I'm also the director to today event."

"Nice to meet you, Jim." Ryder said.

"Mayor Goodway said that you guys are here to help out." Jim said.

"That's what we are here for." Chase and Marshall said together.

"Alright. Dalmatian pup. Marshall, right?" Jim said.

"Yes?" Marshall responded.

"See that spot over there." Jim said point at a big circle of rocks. "That's the spot where we want to start the bonfire. Can you help set up the logs in a cabin style and help get the fire ready when it's time?"

"No problem." Marshall said.

"So, Chase right?" Jim asked the German shepherd pup. "I just need you to make sure everything goes smoothly. You know, no roughhousing, everyone's happy, no one's hurt. That sort of stuff. As well as help me out on lifeguard duty."

"You can count on me." Chase said with a serious look.

"Haha! You don't have to be so serious." Jim said. "You guys can have some fun too."

"Okay then." Chase said more relaxed.

So with that said, Lifeguard Jim walked back to his lifeguard post chair. When he did that, Chase and Marshall looked around the beach to see if they could see Zuma.

"Do you see Zuma?" Marshall asked Chase.

"Hmm...I don't see him yet." Chase answer. "I wonder if he's still coming."

"I'm sure he'll show up soon." Ryder said. "For now, why don't we do our jobs and then have some fun?" Ryder said. Chase and Marshall replied by nodding their heads.

So Ryder and the pups went on to doing their jobs. Marshall with a bit of Ryder's help stacked up the logs in a cabin style for the bonfire. Chase watched over everyone at the beach. So far, everything was ok. The boys also had some hot dogs and other foods while doing their jobs. They were still trying to find Zuma. Still no luck. Chase was now on lifeguard duty with Jim.

"Yo Chase. Do you mind handling thing for a bit while I go on my break?" Jim asked.

"Sure. No problem." Chase said.

"Good. I'll be back in a few." Jim said while petting Chase's head.

As Jim went on his break, Marshall walked over to Chase.

"Have you seen Zuma?" Marshall asked.

"Still no sign of him." Chase said.

"*sign* I wonder if he's still gonna show up." Marshall said a little down. Then Marshall heard a voice from behind him.

"Hi, guys!" Said the voice. It was none other than Zuma. "Woah! Awesome outfits, dudes."

"Zuma!" Chase and Marshall shouted.

"Hey! We have been looking for you." Chase said.

"How have you been?" Marshall said.

"Pretty good." Zuma said. "I got to say, this beach bonfire has been awesome so far."

"Yeah! We helped out a lot with some of the stuff today." Chase said.

"Oh. So is that why you guys have the outfits and gear?" Zuma said

"Yep. We're actually part of this group." Marshall said. "That why we were looking for you, Zuma."

"Huh?" Zuma said confused.

Marshall and Chase were about to tell Zuma about the Paw Patrol, when suddenly they heard some screaming.

"Huh? What's that?" Marshall asked.

"Oh no! Look!" Chase said pointing at the ocean. It was a little girl who swam too far from the shore and was in deep waters. She also had a cramp so she couldn't move.

"HELP! HELP PLEASE!" The little girl said.

"That little girl's in trouble." Marshall said.

"Jim's still on break." Chase said. "Since he put me on charge, I'll have to..."

Before Chase could finish, Zuma went into action. Zuma grab the buoy from the lifeguard chair and headed for the ocean.

"Don't worry. I'll save you!" Zuma shouted out to the little girl.

Zuma then dive into the water, while everyone watched him. One of them being Ryder.

"Who's that pup over there in the water? Is that Zuma?" Ryder asked.

"Look at Zuma go!" Marshall said.

"Come on Zuma!" Chase shouted.

Zuma swam as fast as he could and was able to reach the little girl. He then gives her the buoy to grab on to and swam her back to shore. A took a while, but Zuma was able to do it. Everyone there cheered for Zuma while Marshall and Chase let out happy howls.

"He did it!" Chase said.

"That was great!" Marshall said.

"Are you alright?" Zuma asked the little girl.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me, puppy." The little girl said petting Zuma.

"You're welcome." Zuma said wagging his tail.

Chase and Marshall ran over to Zuma to say great work on the save. Ryder sawed everything and was impressed.

"Hmm..." Ryder thought.

Lifeguard Jim finally came back from his break.

"Hey. Did I miss something?" Jim asked.

"While you were on break, there was a girl drowning in the water." Marshall said.

"Yeah! But then Zuma came in and saved her." Chase said.

"Woah! Guess I missed I missed a lot." Jim said. "Nice save, little guy." Jim than petted Zuma.

"Hehe. It was no problem." Zuma said flushed. Ryder then comes over to the pups.

"Chase. Marshall. Is this Zuma, the pup you two were talking about?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah! This is him." Chase said.

"Umm...who are you?" Zuma asked tilting his head.

"My name is Ryder. I'm a friend of Marshall and Chase." Ryder stated. "I'm also the leader of the Paw Patrol. I watch the save you did and I was beyond impressed."

"Thanks!" Zuma said. "What's the Paw Patrol?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about." Ryder said. "How would you like to help save more people when they are in trouble and handle other situations Adventure Bay may have?"

"Huh?" Zuma responded while tilting his head again.

Let's fast forward to Ryder, Chase and Marshall taking Zuma to the lookout and up the elevator to the deck floor.

"WOAH! YOU GUYS LIVE HERE? AND THOSE RIDES YOU GUYS HAD...TOTALLY AWESOME!" Zuma said cheerfully.

"Glad you like this Zuma." Ryder said.

"So, why did you guys brought me here?" Zuma asked.

"See here's the thing. Like I said, we are the Paw Patrol and we help solve the problems in this town big or small." Ryder said. "But so far, Marshall, Chase, and I are the only members. So we having been looking for pups like you to join us. Chase and Marshall said that you could be Paw Patrol material and after that save, I know you are."

"So you guys want me to be a member of the Paw Patrol?" Zuma said surprised.

"If you are willing to join. So what do you say?" Ryder asked. "Since you are a stray we can provide you with anything you need."

"Come on Zuma. Join us." Chase said.

"Yeah. We can use a pup like you." Marshall said.

"Dudes...this all sounds...TOTALLY AWESOME!" Zuma shouted "Of course I'll join!"

Chase and Marshall then let out some happy howls now that they have a new member.

"Then it's settled." Ryder said then giving Zuma a collar with an orange tag and an anchor. "From this day forward Zuma, you will be the teams Sea, Water, and Scuba Rescue Specialist. Welcome to the Paw Patrol."

"Thanks Ryder." Zuma said happily. "One more thing. Do I get to a cool ride like you guys?"

"Hehe! Sure. I just need to call my dad first to bring it." Ryder said. "He's the one who help made all the other vehicles.

"Okay." Zuma said.

"Hey Ryder? Can we go back to the beach now?" Chase said.

"That's right. The bonfire are about to start." Marshall mentioned.

"Sure. You've been good pups. All of you." Ryder said smiling.

"Yay!" Chase, Marshall and the new pup Zuma said happily.

So the sun was setting and the gang went back to the beach and watches the bonfire. They sawed the wood burn beautifully feeling the warmth of the fire. Everyone enjoy today. But the one who enjoyed it most was Zuma. To meet new friends, save someone, and even become a member of a new team, a few words came to his head while looking at his new tag.

"BEST...DAY...EVER!" Zuma shouted.

**That's all for Zuma's story. Next up, is the pup Rocky.**


	3. Rocky's Story

**Rocky Get Recruited**

**(Note: In my fanfics I always try to keep it based on the actual show and restrain myself from going too far. Since Rocky seems like the smartest of the pups, his intellect will be show quite a bit for this part. I also like the idea of Zuma and Rocky having a strong friendship like Chase and Marshall. So I will do that for this story too. Okay, I think that's enough for now. Enjoy the story.)**

It was a nice and sunny day out in Adventure Bay. Everyone in town was doing their whole "Go here. Go there. Get this. Get that." routine. In the back alley near one of the town's buildings, there was a bunch of noise coming out of a green dumpster. Something, or someone, was digging in the dumpster looking for stuff.

"*Sign* What's with the people in this town?" Said the voice in the dumpster. "Don't they know how to recycle?" The unknown someone then took out a couple of plastic bottles from the dumpsters as well as an old table. "This old table is still pretty good. I don't see why anyone would throw it away?" The person then came out of the dumpster. Turns out, it was a young little grey pup in the dumpster. The pup was a mixed breed, so it was hard to tell what kind he was exactly. He was pretty dirty and covered with trash. Most likely, he was a stray pup. This pup's name was Rocky. "Well, I always say, don't lose it, reuse it."

The young pup Rocky continues to look in the trash for more recyclable stuff. Now then, let's find out what Ryder and the other pups were doing. Currently, Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and Zuma, in their uniforms, were all at the bay. Zuma, being the newest member of the group, was practicing driving his hovercraft. Ryder, Marshall, and Chase watched.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Zuma shouted happily. "This is awesome."

"Awesome, Zuma!" Chase said.

"Looks like Zuma's definitely got the hang of his hovercraft now." Marshall said.

"Yep! Looks like his hovercraft works as well as ever." Ryder said. "Okay Zuma. Come on back to land. That's enough test driving for now."

Zuma heard Ryder and drove back on land to be greeted by his parents.

"Nice driving, Zuma." Marshall said.

"Thanks dude!" Zuma said.

"You driving with that hovercraft of yours are getting better and better." Chase said. "It like you know exactly what to do."

"Well I know it hasn't been long since I join you guys, but I have to keep up with you two." Zuma said.

"So far you have." Ryder said. "Even better they we thought you would. Not only are you good at driving, but you are a natural born swimmer and great at scuba."

"Hehehe! Thanks Ryder!" Zuma said a bit flushed.

"Okay pups. That's all for today." Ryder said. "How about we head back to the lookout?"

"Okay." Said the pups.

So Ryder and the three pups drove back to the lookout. Ryder wanted to work more on his ATV. Zuma was in his doghouse wanted to take a nap and rest for a bit. Chase and Marshall on the other hand, wanted to go somewhere.

"Zuma! Zuma! Are you up?" Marshall said to Zuma, waking him up.

"Ugh...I am now." Zuma said groggy. "What is it, you guys?"

"We were about to go to Mr. Porter's for some new treats." Chase explained. "We were hoping that you would want to come with us."

"Well...I am kind of snacky right now." Zuma admitted. "Sure. Why not?"

"Great. Race ya." Marshall said.

Chase and Marshall were already dashing. But while not looking where he was going, Marshall tripped on a tennis ball.

"Wooooooaaaahhhh!" Marshall said tumbling and falling. "I'm okay."

Chase and Zuma laugh a bit. Marshall got back up again and still race to Mr. Porter's with Chase and Zuma. The three were having a fun race. Chase and Marshall were neck to neck with each other. As the two of them went and laugh a bit, Zuma happen to notice the way the two were.

"Wow. It seems like Chase and Marshall have a really good bond." Zuma thought. "I guess those two have been friends for quite a while. Even if I haven't been in the Paw Patrol that long, I still wish I had a bond like that." While Zuma was thinking, he wasn't look at where he was going. So Zuma bumped into a recycle bin and knocked over a few bottles. "Oww..."

"Oh no. The bottles I just recycled." Said a voice.

"Oops! Sorry about that." Zuma said. Then he looked behind the bin and sawed a young and dirty grey pup. It was little Rocky.

"Don't worry. I can just pick them up again." Rocky said. Then he happens to look at Zuma. "Oh. You're a pup just like me."

"Wow. Another pup." Zuma said. "Umm...was the recycle bin I bumped into yours?"

"Kind of." Rocky admitted. "I did use it to recycle some of these plastic bottles I found. I guess I just happen to move it near the direction you were walking."

"How come you are recycling all these bottles?" Zuma asked.

"Not just bottles. Aluminum cans pieces of wood, paper, anything that is recyclable." Rocky said. "Most people here trash it, when you can stash it and reuse it for other things."

"Hmm...I never thought about that." Zuma said.

"I'm a pretty resourceful pup." Rocky said. "Oh. That's right. Let me pick up these bottles."

"Let me help you out." Zuma said lending him a paw. "My name's Zuma, by the way."

"Rocky. Nice to meet you." Rocky said smiling.

So Zuma helped Rocky with the fallen plastic bottles. While he was doing that, Chase and Marshall noticed that Zuma was behind them.

"Huh? Where's Zuma?" Chase asked looking around.

"He's not behind us?" Marshall noticed. "I thought we were just too fast for him."

"We should go back and check on him." Chase said.

"But what about the treats?" Marshall asked.

"That can wait for now." Chase said. "Now let's get moving."

"*sign*Okay." Marshall said a little down.

Chase and Marshall did some backtracking to see if they can find Zuma. The two of them see Zuma with Rocky picking up the rest of the bottles.

"There. All done." Zuma said.

"Thanks for the help." Rocky said.

"Zuma! There you are." Chase said.

"Hi guys." Zuma said cheery.

"Umm...who's this with you?" Marshall asked.

"This is my new friend, Rocky." Zuma said. "I was helping him recycle."

"Hi there. My name's Marshall." Marshall said.

"And I'm Chase. It's great to meet another pup." Chase said.

"Likewise." Rocky said.

Chase notice that Rocky was pretty dirty and smell a little funny.

"Ugh!" Chase said holding his nose a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Rocky asked.

"No offense Rocky, but you look kinda dirty and smell funny." Chase stated.

"I didn't want to say anything, but you do kinda smell." Zuma admitted.

"Sorry about that. I tend to dig in the trash a lot. Expertly when it comes to recycling." Rocky said.

"So are you a stray?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. I am." Rocky said nodding his head.

"So you are stray. Well, when's the last time you toke a bath?" Marshall asked.

"Last time?" Rocky said tilting his head.

"Guess that answers your question." Chase said.

"I say we take Rocky to Katie's and get him clean." Marshall said.

"Good idea." Zuma said.

"Umm...who's Katie?" Rocky asked.

"She's a friend of ours. Don't worry. She's really nice." Zuma said.

"If you say so." Rocky said nervous.

So Chase, Marshall, and Zuma toke Rocky to Katie's pet care shop. Katie was currently brushing her pet cat, Cali. Cali was a little smaller than she is now. The four pups just got in.

"Hey pups." Katie said greeting them. Cali meow at them hello.

"Hey Katie! Hi Cali!" Zuma, Chase, and Marshall said.

"Who's your new friend?" Katie as noticing Rocky.

"This is Rocky. We just met him a while ago." Zuma said.

"Umm...hello." Rocky said shyly.

"Hello Rocky." Katie said. "Nice to meet you. So what brings you guys here?"

"As you may have notice, our friend Rocky is a little bit on the dirty side." Chase said.

"Heehee! I can tell." Katie said looking at Rocky. "I'm way ahead of you. One bath coming right up."

"Wait! A bath? With...water?" Rocky said really nervous. Everyone started to notice.

"Well yeah. That's how a bath works." Marshall said.

"What's wrong Rocky? You don't like water?" Zuma asked.

"It's not that I don't like water. It's that I don't like getting wet." Rocky admitted.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." Chase said.

"Naw. I think I'm good." Rocky protested.

"Rocky, let me help you get clean." Katie said.

Katie just wanted to help, but Rocky REALLY didn't want a bath. So he started to make a run for it. Katie tries to catch him but she was waaaaay too slow. Chase, Marshall, and Zuma try to help out too. Rocky kept running from them. Cali try to pounce on Rocky, but Rocky got out of the way and Cali fell on Chase. Which of course was a bad thing since Chase is allergic to cats.

"Uh oh! Cali! Ach...ach...ACHOOOOO!" Chase sneezed and jumped back, but also happens to bump into Rocky, causing him to fall into the bath of soap and water.

"Uhhhhh...I'm all WET!" Rocky said not too happy.

"Well, that's one way to get a pup into a bath." Marshall said.

Zuma, Chase, and Cali laugh a bit.

"Well, you're in the bath now. Might as well get you clean." Katie said.

"*sign* Okaaaay." Rocky said still not happy.

So Katie started giving Rocky his bubble bath. She started by scrubbing his head, ears, paws, and his back. After a while, Rocky actually started to like it. After one final rinse, Katie dried Rocky with a towel, then a blow dryer, and was done. Rocky was now a clean pup.

"There. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Katie asked.

"I guess it was ok. I like the "being clean" part. Just not the "getting wet" part." Rocky said.

"So, how come you don't like water, Rocky?" Zuma asked.

Rocky paused for a few seconds. All he could think about was almost drowning one time and all the time being out alone on a rainy night. But Rocky didn't want to tell them that.

"It's...a long story. I don't want to talk about it." Rocky said.

"Umm...okay." Zuma said.

"Well you're definitely different than Zuma." Marshall said. "He loves water."

"Really?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. See, Zuma here is our Water Rescue Specialist on our team. The Paw Patrol." Chase explained.

"The Paw Patrol? What's that?" Rocky asked.

"Oh that's right. I didn't tell you yet." Zuma said. "The three of us are on a team together with our leader, Ryder. The four of us help out with all the problems in Adventure Bay."

"Woah! That's sound so cool." Rocky said wagging his tail.

"What to come to our lookout?" Zuma asked Rocky.

"Can I?" Rocky asked.

"Of course." Marshall said.

"We don't really get to hang out with other pups." Chase said.

"Okay then. Lead the way." Rocky said.

So after saying goodbye to Katie and Cali, the pups made their way to the lookout. Also, Zuma, Chase, and Marshall wanted to ask Rocky something.

"So Rocky, you're really a stray." Zuma asked.

"Yeah. I've been on my own for quite a while now." Rocky said.

"You never had an owner?" Chase asked.

"No. Most people think of me as a dirty mutt." Rock stated. "That and the fact that I'm also a mixed breed."

"Well that's just mean." Marshall said.

"Can you tell what breed I am?" Rocky asked.

"Uhh...well...you look like your part beagle." Marshall said.

"He looks part of a collie to me or a Dane maybe." Chase said.

"...or maybe a..." Marshall said.

"Guys! Quit it." Zuma said. "It doesn't matter what breed of dog he is."

"It's okay Zuma. I don't mind." Rocky said. "Heck, I don't even know what breed I am. Haha! So being called a mutt doesn't bother me."

"Well, I think you being a mixed are what makes you...unique." Zuma said.

"Unique?" Rocky said tilting his head.

"Yeah. It says that there are other dogs, but only one of you." Zuma said.

"One of me? Wow. I never thought of it like that." Rocky said. "Thanks Zuma."

"No problem, dude." Zuma said smiling. "Okay. We're almost there."

The four pups finally made it to the lookout tower. Rocky was in shock and awe.

"WOOOOOAAAHHH! This is amazing." Rocky said. "WAIT! ARE THOSE PUP HOUSES YOURS?"

"You guessed it." Chase said. "They also our vehicles."

"THEY TRANSFORMED INTO VEHICLES? THAT'S THE COOLEST THING I EVER HEARD." Rocky said beyond impressed.

"Hehe. You're right about that. I was the same way." Zuma said.

"Come on. Let's take you to meet Ryder." Chase said.

Ryder was currently working on his ATV. He was still getting the hang on working on it on his own.

"Okay. Everyone is in order...I think." Ryder said unsure.

"Hey Ryder." Chase, Marshall, and Zuma said.

"Oh. Hey pups. Umm...who's this?" Ryder asked noticing Rocky.

"My name's Rocky." Rocky said introducing himself. "The guys told me about you." Then Rocky put his attention to Ryder's ATV. "IS THIS YOUR RIDE?"

"Yep! This is my ATV." Ryder said.

"So cool." Rocky said. "Does it do anything else?"

"Well it can change into a snowmobile and a hovercraft." Ryder said.

"So it rides on land, snow, and sea? That's so awesome." Rocky said.

"Hehe. I guessing you're one impressed pup." Ryder said.

"So do you mind if we show Rocky around?" Marshall asked.

"Sure. He seems like a good pup." Ryder said.

"Cool! I want to check out your doghouses some more." Rocky said dashing.

As Rocky dashed off, Zuma wanted to talk to Chase, Marshall, and Ryder.

"You know, I think it would be great to have Rocky join the team." Zuma said.

"Really?" Ryder said.

"I'm not sure. We still just met him." Chase stated. "We may need to test him some more.

"Okay." Zuma said. "I still hope he could join."

So the boys, showed Rocky the vehicles some more and they also show him the inside for a bit as well as treat Rocky to some dog treats they had left over. Ryder finished working on his ATV and then gets a call from his pup pad. It was Captain Turbot.

"Hello? Ryder here." Ryder said.

"Hello? Ryder? I have a bit of a problem." Captain Turbot said.

"What's wrong Captain Turbot?" Ryder said.

"See I was testing out this boat I built myself, but its turns out it...was really up to boat properties." Captain Turbot said. "My boat fell apart and now it's in pieces. Can you help me out?"

"Don't worry. No job is too big. No pup is too small." Ryder said. He then pulls his pup pad and pushes his button. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout."

While showing the Rocky around more, the pups notice their tags flashing and hearing "Paw Patrol, to the lookout."

"Ryder needs us." Chase, Marshall, and Zuma said.

"Huh? What's that? Your tags are lighting up." Rocky said.

"See? Ryder calls us with his pup pad. When we are needed, we head up the elevator." Chase explains.

"Come on. Let's go." Marshall said.

"I'll come too." Rocky said.

"Okay." Zuma, Marshall, and Chase said.

So all four of the pups headed to the elevator. But while doing so, Marshall trips and bumps into the other three pups.

"Sorry about that. This tends to happen with me a bit." Marshall said to Rocky.

"I can tell by this crash." Rocky said laughing.

Then the elevator then goes up and Chase, Zuma and Marshall change into their gear. Rocky is amazed by this. "Woah! Cool!" Rocky said. The elevator finally makes it to the top and Chase, Zuma, and Marshall get into their positions. Rocky stands to Chase's left.

"Ready for action Ryder, sir." Chase said.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Ryder said. "See, Captain Turbot has a bit of a..." Ryder was about to finish, but then something went wrong with the monitor. "Huh? Hang on. I think something's wrong with the monitor."

"Hmm...let me see." Rocky said. Rocky then opens up the hard drive and looks around things. "Let's see, this should go here...that should go here...and done. Try it now."

Ryder tried again and this time, it worked.

"Wow. It's up and running again." Ryder said. "How did you do that?"

"I know my way around a few things." Rocky said.

"Nicely done, dude." Zuma said.

"Okay. Now for today's mission." Ryder said. "Captain Turbot said that he's built a boat, but it didn't work so well and he now it's in pieces."

"Well that's a bummer. I bet he work really hard on it." Rocky said.

"We need to help him get all him boat pieces and help him rebuilt it." Ryder said. He then scrolled over Zuma icon. "Zuma, I need your help to get all the pieces of his boat. Also, you hovercraft is the only vehicle that can cross the water, other than my ATV."

"Ready, set, get wet." Zuma said.

"No thanks. I prefer to say dry." Rocky said. The pups laugh.

"Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder said before sliding down the pole to his ATV.

Zuma then headed for the slide and slid down. Rocky watch and was curious about the slide.

"So you guys get to your vehicles by this slide? That's so co..." Rocky tried to finish his saying but stood too close to the slide and slid down too. "Woooooaaahhh!" Rocky said sliding. Zuma already landed on his pup house and it turned into his hovercraft. Before he was gonna take off, Rocky landed beside Zuma in his vehicles.

"Oh. Hi Rocky. Did you wanted to come?" Zuma asked.

"Uhh...not really. I accidently got too close to the slide and slid down here." Rocky said.

"Well, no time to waste. We have to help Captain Turbot." Zuma said.

"Uhhh...but we will have to cross water, right?" Rocky said nervous.

"Come on dude. It will be fun. Plus I'll pup promise you won't get wet." Zuma said.

"Well this is pretty cool. Okay just as long as you promise that I won't get wet." Rocky said.

"Awesome! Hang on dude." Zuma said before starting his hovercraft.

Ryder, Zuma, and Rocky all drove to the bay. When heading to the bay, Ryder activated his lifejacket and changed his ATV to its hovercraft mode. Then drove over to Captain Turbot's lighthouse, where a wet Captain Turbot was waiting for them. The three got off their rides.

"Oh Rocky! I see you're here too." Ryder said.

"Yeah. I kinda slip on the slide and landed on Zuma's hovercraft." Rocky explained. "But I got to say, riding that hovercraft was fun and I didn't get wet."

"Glad you like it." Zuma said.

"Ryder! Zuma! Thanks goodness you're here." Turbot said. "Oh? Who's this little pup?"

"This is Rocky. He came with Zuma." Ryder said.

"Well I could use all the help." Turbot said. "I was able to get a few pieces, but most of them are still floating in the water."

"Don't worry. We can get the rest of the pieces." Ryder said. "Ready Zuma?"

"Let's dive in." Zuma said.

"I'll stay here where it's dry." Rocky said backing away from the water.

So Zuma used his buoy to catch most of the pieces of wood from the boat. He was able to get most of them, but many of the pieces were far too broken to use.

"These are all the pieces." Ryder said.

"But it looks like most of them are beyond broken to use again." Rocky said looking at them.

"*sign* Guess that boat wasn't in tip top shape to be taking on tides." Turbot said. "I still have my other boat. This boat is meant for small travel as well as for others to use."

"Wait! I think we can still fix it." Rocky said. "We just need the right stuff."

Rocky looked around the island and sawed an old wooden boat.

"What about that boat?" Rocky asked.

"That boat's old. I don't use it anymore because it's a bit worn down." Turbot explained.

"What if we take part from this ship, as well as any other stuff and use that to build the boat again." Rocky said. "You said that you don't use that boat. Don't lose it, reuse it."

"Reuse parts from my old boat with the new other to make my new boat?" Turbot said.

"That's so resourceful." Ryder said. "Great idea Rocky."

"Awesome thinking, dude." Zuma said.

"Thanks guys." Rocky said.

"Okay. We'll let you take the lead for this one." Ryder said to Rocky.

"M...me?" Rocky said a little scare.

"Come on. You seem smart, so I think you know what to do." Ryder.

"Umm...okay. I'll help." Rocky said.

Rocky, Ryder, Zuma and Turbot started to work on the boat. They first got out the old boat and took it apart. After taking all of the good parts, they added to the slightly broken new boat. Rocky told them how each nail should go in and where each board should go. After some hard work, the boat looked ready.

"Jumping jellyfish. This boat looks fantastic." Turbot said.

"Now we just need to test it out." Ryder said.

"Right. I'll get on it. You can get on too, Rocky." Turbot said.

"On the boat? In water?" Rocky said freaking out a bit.

"Come on Rocky. You helped built it. I know it won't fall apart this time." Zuma said.

"O...kay." Rocky said nervous.

Rocky and Captain Turbot got on the boat and Ryder and Zuma push it to the water. As they did, the boat floated and didn't fall apart this time.

"Hey! It works! The boat works!" Rocky said happily and howl a bit. Everyone cheered as well.

"Haha! This boat works like a charm. Thanks Rocky!" Turbot said petting Rocky.

"Hehe. No problem. Now can we get back to land? Please?" Rocky begged not wanted to say in water too long.

So Captain Turbot rowed back to the bay line with Ryder and Zuma.

"Thanks for all the help, Ryder and Zuma." Turbot said to Ryder.

"No problem. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help." Ryder said.

"I also want to thank you too, Rocky. It's good to see the Paw Patrol has another good member to rely on." Turbot said.

"Sure. But I'm not a..." Rocky said.

"What he means is he's not a member yet." Ryder said. "So how about it, Rocky?"

"Huh? You want me to join you guys?" Rocky said surprised.

"Rocky, you're a very resourceful pup. You also seem to be pretty smart when it comes to stuff and the fact that you like to recycle and reuse old things is quite a characteristic trait. The Paw Patrol needs a pup like you." Ryder said.

"Yeah! Come on, dude. What do you say?" Zuma asked Rocky.

"Hmm...one condition." Rocky asked.

"What?" Ryder and Zuma asked.

"I want a pup house that can transform just like you guys." Rocky said.

"Deal." Ryder said smiling.

"Then I'm in." Rocky said happily.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Zuma shouted. "We got another member."

Ryder then calls Chase and Marshall, who are still at the lookout.

"Chase. Marshall. Look like we got a new member." Ryder told them.

"No way! Rocky's on the team now?" Chase said.

"Alright! We got another pup to join us!" Marshall said happy.

"So now we have four pups on our team now." Chase said.

Fast forwarding to everyone heading back to the lookout, Ryder was now giving Rocky a green tag with a recycle symbol as well as his green cap.

"Rocky, from this day forward, you will now be the Natural Resources and Recycle Specialist. Welcome to the Paw Patrol." Ryder said. The other cheered and howled for their new member.

"Cool. My tag is green and so is my cap." Rocky said. "Green is my favorite color."

"Haha! I had a guess that it was." Ryder said.

"Don't worry guys. I won't let you down." Rocky said.

"We know you won't." Zuma said.

"We can count on you." Marshall said.

"Welcome to the team, Rocky." Chase said.

"Thanks you guys." Rocky said smiling.

So after a long day, Rocky and his new team decided to hang out at the beach for the rest of the day with Katie, Cali, and Captain Turbot. Chase and Marshall played some volleyball with Katie and Turbot. Marshall trips that one point, but was able to hit the ball back over the net and score. Funny how Marshall's lucky works. Ryder threw a Frisbee at Zuma and Rocky who race to try to catch it first. Rocky ran faster and caught the Frisbee. But when he did, a big wave came in and splashed him with water. He was now all wet.

"Uhhhhh...I'm all wet!" Rocky said unpleased.

"Hahah! Come on dude, it's just water." Zuma said.

"Easy for you to say, Zuma." Rocky said. "But I guess I will have to try to get use to it. I feel that now that I'm a member of the Paw Patrol, it's going to happen a lot."

The two pups laugh and continue to have fun with their friends.

**Okay, that's Rocky's story. Next time it will be Skye's story.**


	4. Skye's Story

**Skye Gets Recruited**

**(Note: Somehow, I think this is the story that most people want to read from me. Okay, like I said in the summary, if anyone had actually read it, there will be a few Chase x Skye moments. I mean if you watched most of the episodes, quite a few of them had "hints" that Chase likes Skye. So I just was going to focus on the Chase liking Skye over Skye liking Chase. I also want to make it for some point the other guys liking Skye a bit too. But not as much as Chase. Okay, I think that's the lot for now. Enjoy the story.)**

In the blue skies, there was a plane flying high in the sky with a few quite passengers. One particular passenger was in a pet carrier in the cargo bin. A young little girl pup.

"I love flying in this plane. But I don't like the fact I can't see where we're going." Said the little pup. "I want to see those big blue skies and puffy white clouds. Being in this cargo area is booooring."

"May I have your attention passengers?" Said a voice on the intercom. "We are now beginning to make our descend to Adventure Bay.

"Yay! We're finally there." Said the little pup.

The plane descended down and landed on the Adventure Bay Airlines. All the passengers got out, including a young blonde long hair girl in her twenties carrying the pet carrier with the little pup inside of it.

"Well, looks like we are finally here." Said the young blonde girl.

"Nancy. Can I get out now?" Said the pup.

"Oh. Sure thing Skye." Nancy said to her.

Nancy opened up the carrier and Skye hoped right out. That's right. The pup in the carrier was none other, than the little cockapoo, Skye. Skye stretch for a bit. After being in that cramp cage, she really needed to.

"Finally. It feels like forever since I been out of that thing." Skye said.

"It was really only a few hours, Skye." Nancy said.

"So, this is Adventure Bay?" Skye asked looking around "Wow. Look at that ocean, those clouds, and that sky. I've never seen it so blue."

"Haha! You always have your head in clouds." Nancy said laughing. "If that doesn't help you get adopted, than I don't know what will. That's why we're here after all."

"You sure I can get adopted here?" Skye asked.

"The people in this town will love you. I'm sure we'll find someone." Nancy said.

"Okay." Skye said with a little smile.

"Now, how about we look around the town?" Nancy said.

"Yeah. That sounds fun." Skye said wagging her tail.

Now, let's check on how Ryder and the pups, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky are doing. They were all outside of the lookout where Ryder was working on something new. The pups were watching him and wondering what was he building.

"Okay. That should be good." Ryder said.

"So are you finally done?" Rocky asked.

"Yep. I just finished." Ryder said with a smile.

"What...were you building, Ryder?" Chase asked.

"After dad sent me the blueprints, I was able to make...a new pup house." Ryder said then reveal a silver colored with pink, trailer styled pup house. But the pups weren't impressed.

"Umm...Ryder? The four of us already have pup houses." Marshall stated.

"So why did you build this one?" Zuma asked.

"This one is a little different from your vehicles. Watch!" Ryder told them. Then he pushed a button on the pup house and it transformed into a helicopter.

"Woah!" The four pups said.

"This one can turn into a helicopter for mission when we need a flyer." Ryder explained.

"It...flies?" Marshall said nervously.

"Is something wrong, Marshall?" Zuma asked.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not afraid of heights. I'm just afraid of flying." Marshall admitted. "So no thanks. I'll just stay on the ground like a pup's suppose to."

Ryder and the pups laugh from Marshall's comment. Rocky then got a closer look at the copter.

"Uhhhhh...I'm not sure I want to fly this either." Rocky said "The colors aren't my favorite."

"That and the pilot seat is a little smaller." Chase said. "I don't think I can even fit in that and it will only be harder when I or anyone else for that matter gets older."

"Hmm...my dad must have designed it for a 'small' pup as well as a girl." Ryder said. "That would explain the colors."

"So I guess we should still try to find some more pups to join us." Marshall said.

"I think we are still pretty fine, even for just the four or us." Chase said.

"Even so, it's always good to have a few extra helping paws in hand." Ryder said.

The pups all nodding agreeing with Ryder.

"So, you guys want play some ball at the park?" Zuma asked.

"Sure. We can play 4 square." Rocky said.

"That's right. We can play that now that there are four of us." Marshall said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Chase said excited.

"You pups can go on to the park. I got some important stuff to do." Ryder said.

"Okay Ryder." The pups said. With that said, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma ran to the park.

"By important stuff, I mean getting to the last level in my game." Ryder said getting out his pup pad and starting up the game."

So the four pups were at the park playing 4 square. (4 square is a game with a ball and four squares all placed together forming a big square. The goal of it is to pass the ball to a player and not miss the ball. If the ball goes pass your square lines, you are out.) The boys passed the balls at each other; none of them were getting out. Not even Marshall. Marshall then did a quick pass at Chase's square and he missed it. Leaving the ball to get some distance.

"You're out Chase." Marshall said.

"Looks like the ball is out too." Rocky said.

"Guess I'll get it." Chase said dashing to the ball. Using his nose, he was able to find it. "There it is." Chase was about to get the ball, but then something got his attention. "Huh?"

He looks over at the sidewalk and sawed a young lady walking with a dog. It was Nancy and Skye. Chase paused and stared at Skye walking by. Something about her made him feel funny.

"Woah! Who's that?" Chase said still staring at Skye. "Wow. She's so...GAH! THAT'S RIGHT! THE BALL!" Chase put his focus back to getting the ball. But as he was able to pick it up, he still couldn't help how he felt. He had to get another glare at her. But as he looked backed up, she was gone. "Where did she go? Did she left or am I just seeing things?"

"CHASE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Shouted Marshall.

"WHAT'S KEEPING YOU, DUDE?" Shouted Zuma.

"SORRY! I'M COMING." Chase shouted as he gets the ball.

So the boys continue to play their game of 4 square. Chase was playing in the next game, but he wasn't really paying attention and was out again. He had a struck expression in his face and the others noticed.

"Chase, you're out again." Marshall said.

"Uh huh." Chase said in a weird tone.

"Are you ok?" Rocky said.

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine." Chase said trying to sound normal.

"Is something wrong?" Zuma asked.

Chase thought to himself for a second. He decided that he might as well tell them.

"Just a while ago, I saw...an pup I've never seen before." Chase said.

"Another pup?" Marshall, Rocky and Zuma said surprised.

"Yeah. She was just walking with someone." Chase said.

"She?" Rocky said surprised.

"As in, a girl?" Marshall said.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"What did she look like?" Zuma asked.

"Well, she had golden color fur. I think she was close to our age." Chase described. "I think she was a cockapoo. She was also really really tiny, but also really cute." Chase then realized what he said about her being cute and started to blush. "I mean, you know. As cute as most pups go." Chase said a little frantic.

"It sounds like you have her in your mind." Marshall said smirking a bit.

"It's not like that." Chase said with a red face. "It's just...she...might...be perfect to join us."

"Huh?" Zuma, Rocky and Marshall said.

"I mean, think about it. She's small, she's a girl. Just like if the copter was designed for her." Chase said. "She could actually be a good team member."

"Hold on." Marshall said. "I remember you wanting to test Zuma and Rocky before joining the team. Now you see some girl and want her to join right away?"

"Are you feeling okay, dude?" Zuma asked.

"I'm fine. I swear." Chase said. "But we should keep it in mind. It's not like there are other small girl pups around."

"Chase does have a point." Rocky said. "Okay. We'll keep that in mind." Chase nodded.

"You know Chase. You were starting to at weird. I was starting to think it was because you might be hungry or something." Marshall said.

"What? I'm not hung..." Before Chase could finish, his stomach growled. "Okay. Maybe I'm a little hungry."

"Let's head to Mr. Porter's for some treats." Zuma suggested.

The four pups dashed over to Mr. Porter's for some dog biscuits, which Mr. Porter gave them. The boys all liked them and were about to head back to the lookout.

"Thanks for the treats, Mr. Porter." Marshall said.

"You're welcome, boys." Mr. Porter said.

Before they were about to leave, the guys notice that they was a young woman buying some fruits with her dog. It was none other than Nancy with Skye.

"Guys! Guys! That's her." Chase whispered to the guys.

The guys all stare at Skye.

"Woah!" Said Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky.

"So that's her?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah. That's the girl pup I sawed earlier." Chase said.

"I think this is the first time I see a girl pup." Zuma said.

"The same goes for me." Rocky admitted.

Skye then turned around to the boys' direction and notice them. Then she gave out a smile.

"GAH! She's looking at us." Chase said nervously.

"I think she wants to talk to us." Rocky said just as nervous.

"What do we do? I've never talked to a girl." Zuma said.

"I don't know. The last girl dog I talked to was my mom." Marshall admitted.

"She's coming this way. Act natural." Chase told them.

Chase was right. Skye walked over to the four nervous pups.

"Hi." Skye said happily.

"Umm...hello." Said the four nervous pups.

"I didn't expect to see other pups here." Skye said.

"We kinda come here all the time." Marshall said.

"I don't think we have ever seen you before." Zuma said.

"That's because I just got here today. It's my first time in Adventure Bay." Skye said. "My name's Skye. What're your names?"

"I'm Rocky." Rocky said.

"My name is Zuma." Zuma said.

"I'm Marshall." Marshall said.

"I'm...Ch..Ch..Chase." Chase said super nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall, and Ch...Ch...Chase." Skye said.

"It's just Chase." Chase said acting normal again.

"Heeheehee! Okay." Skye said giggling.

"So Skye, what brings you to Adventure Bay?" Chase asked.

"I came here on a plane with Nancy, who takes care of me." Skye said.

"Nancy, must be her owner." Marshall whispered to the guys.

"You know Skye, if you have time, we can show you around Adventure Bay." Chase said. "We can even show you our lookout."

"Lookout?" Skye said tilting her head.

"Yeah! It's that tall tower over there." Marshall said pointing at the lookout.

"Woah! That's so cool." Skye said admiring the tower.

"Yep. That's where the four of us live." Rocky said.

"It's totally awesome." Zuma said.

"Well, what do you say?" Chase asked Skye.

"I'm not so sure." Skye said thinking about it.

"Skye!" Shouted a voice call her. It was Nancy. "Okay. I got all the stuff we need for our stay. Now we can head to the hotel." Nancy said. Then she happens to notice Skye talking to the boys. "Oh. Hello there little pups. Did you already make new friends, Skye?"

"Yeah. This is Chase, Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma." Skye introduced to them.

"You must be Nancy. Nice to meet you, ma'am." Chase said serious and formal.

"Haha. This one is so serious for a young pup." Nancy said.

"They offered to show me around and check out their lookout. Can I go?" Skye asked.

"Sorry. We have to get to our hotel and we're gonna be busy for the rest of the day." Nancy said.

"Awwww..." Said all the disappointed pups.

"Buuuuut, tomorrow is a good day, if you want to." Nancy said.

"Yes. Please!" Skye pleaded.

"Okay. Tomorrow it is." Nancy said smiling.

"Yay!" Skye said while doing a back flip.

"Woah! Nice flip!" Marshall said. "I got to try that."

Marshall then try to do a back flips like Skye's, but he only went halfway and fell to the ground.

"That was more of a flop than a flip." Marshall said. Everyone laughed a bit.

"Come on Skye. Let's head to the hotel and check in." Nancy said.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you pups later." Skye said.

"Yeah! Bye Skye!" Chase said.

The pups' wave goodbye for now as Skye and Nancy left.

"Wow. Skye seem really nice." Zuma said.

"So did Nancy." Rocky said.

"She was cute, too." Marshall said. Chase reacted to this.

"You think she's cute?" Chase asked looking a little surprised.

"You did said she was, right?" Marshall asked Chase.

"Uhh...yeah...I know...it's just...well..." Chase was saying stuff like a nervous wreck.

"You are acting weird again, Chase." Marshall said.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Chase said.

Now, let's fast forward to tomorrow. Today, Skye was going to head to the lookout and visit the boys. All the girls clean up the lookout and their pup houses today. Chase especially. For some reason, he felt that he wanted everything to be perfect for Skye. The pups already told Ryder about the visit. It was the mid morning and Skye and Nancy were just crossing the bridge. Chase, while on top of Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky spotted them from the periscope.

"I see them. They're crossing the bridge." Chase said.

"Cool. Now um...Chase?" Marshall said.

"Can you get off of us now?" Rocky asked feeling the pressure because he was on the bottom.

"Sorry." Chase said.

The pups all went crashing down and they headed to down the elevator. They went out to the door and waited outside with Ryder. Nancy and Skye were finally there.

"Hello again, pups." Skye said.

"Hey Skye!" Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky said happy to see her.

"So you're Skye. Nice to meet you. I'm Ryder." Ryder said. "The pups all told me about you. Aren't you adorable?" Ryder said petting Skye's head.

"Heehee." Skye giggled.

"I'm Nancy. I look out for little Skye here." Nancy said.

"Nice to meet you." Ryder said.

"So Skye, ready for us to show you around the lookout?" Chase asked her.

"Yeah. I'm so excited." Skye said. Then she did another flip.

"Wow. You are really good at flipping." Marshall said.

"I've been good at it since I was smaller." Skye said.

"Even smaller than now?" Rocky asked because Skye was pretty small now.

"Haha. Yeah." Skye said. "I may be small, but I have a TON of energy." Skye then did another flip.

"Skye, I have some things to do around town. So I'll leave these guys to look out for you, okay?" Nancy told Skye.

"Okay Nancy." Skye said.

"Chase, was it?" Nancy asked the German Shepherd.

"Yes, Nancy?" Chase asked her.

"Can I talk to you for a second." Nancy asked.

"Sure." Chase said walking to Nancy. Nancy then got down whispering something to Chase.

"You seem like a good and noble pup, right?" Nancy asked.

"Yes ma'am." Chase said seriously.

"Then I'm counting on you as well as the other pups to take good care of Skye, okay?" Nancy said while winking.

"Umm...yes. Of course." Chase said a little shaky.

"Haha! Good." Nancy said before petting him. Then she got up and was ready to get going. "Well, I'll see you later. Have fun."

"Bye Nancy." Skye said.

So like that, Nancy left to head into town to do her errands. Leaving Ryder and the pups to Skye's care for the day.

"Alright pups, why don't you show Skye around?" Ryder said.

"Okay, Ryder." Chase, Marshall, Zuma and Rocky said.

So Ryder with inside, while the pups decide to show Skye their vehicles and tell her what they do.

"You see Skye, the four of us pups and Ryder work together as team." Chase explained. "Our little group helps solve the problems here on Adventure Bay. We are known as the Paw Patrol."

"The Paw Patrol?" Skye asked.

"That's right. Whether the job is big or small, we are willing to help out." Marshall said. "It used to be just Chase and me."

"But not too long ago, I joined them." Zuma said.

"Then I joined right afterwards." Rocky said.

"Wow. So cool." Skye said admiring them. "You four must be the coolest pups ever."

"Thanks!" Said four boy pups blushing a bit.

"See our pup houses? They aren't just pup houses." Rocky explained. "They are also our vehicles."

"Vehicles?" Skye said surprised. "As in, they transform and you can drive them?"

"Uh huh. That green one over there is mine." Rocky said point at his house. "It turns into a Recycle Truck and I use it to hold recyclable and reusable materials to use for other things."

"Mine's is the orange one." Zuma said. "It changes into a hovercraft and can ride on water."

"I have the red one." Marshall said. "Since I'm a fire pup, mines can turn into a fire truck and help me fight fires as well having a ladder when needed.

"Then that blue one must be Chase." Skye guessed.

"That's right." Chase said proudly. "I'm a police dog and house turns into a police car. It has flashing lights, sirens, and everything. It even has a wench that can be use to grab and pull things. It's one of the best rides here." Chase bragged. The other guys didn't seem too happy about that last comment.

"Are you kidding? Mine ride's the best." Marshall said.

"No. Mine ride's the best." Rocky said.

"No way dudes. Mine's can go on land AND water. Mine's is absolutely the best." Zuma said.

The boys continue to argue for a few seconds. They didn't stop until Skye called out.

"HEY!" Skye shouted.

"GAH!" The boys shouted out surprised.

"I think all your vehicles are awesome." Skye said. "So it doesn't matter to me which one is the best. Does it really matter to you?"

"I...guess not." Rocky said.

"What really matters is that we do our jobs." Zuma said.

"Right. Sorry pups." Chase said apologizing.

"We're sorry too." Marshall said for all them.

Just like that, the boys made up. Seems that it was thanks to Skye. Skye was happy that they stopped arguing, but now paid her attention to another pup house. It was the silver colored, trailer styled one.

"Hey. whose pup house is that?" Skye asked.

"Oh. That's the new pup house Ryder just finished." Chase said. "It's not anyone's yet."

"What does it do?" Skye asked.

"This one can turn into a copter." Rocky said.

"WAIT! A copter? As in, this one FLIES?" Skye asked.

"Uhh...yeah. Why?" Rocky asked.

Skye then did some yipping happily and started doing some more flips.

"THAT'S...SO...COOL." Skye shouted out. "I've always wanted fly high in the skies. Well, I guess the hint is my name."

"I guess that was a giveaway." Chase said. Skye then started giggling more (her signature giggling like in the show). Chase started to blush a bit. "Even her giggling is adorable." Chase thought to himself.

"Sorry. I just can't help but admire this." Skye said glaring at the doghouse some more.

"So Skye? How about we show you inside the lookout now?" Chase asked.

"Okay." Skye said smiling.

So the boys brought Skye inside to show her the inside of the lookout. They show her the treat dispenser, the TV and beanbags and their game system. They decide to play for a bit. While they were doing that, Ryder was looking up from the lookout drinking a can of soda before his pup pad rang. He was getting a call.

"Ryder here." Ryder said answering it. It was Jake.

"Ryder dude. It's Jake." Jake said.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" Ryder asked.

"Me...actually." Jake said.

"What?" Ryder said confused.

"You see, I was hiking in the mountains and decided to do some mountain climbing as well. But went I did, I overdid it with the climbing and went up too high." Jake explained. "Not only that, but the climbing gear I used is a little damage, so I can't use it to get down. So do you and the pups think you can rescue me?"

"Don't worry. We'll help you out. No job is too big. No pup is too small." Ryder shouted.

"Thanks dude." Jake said before hanging up.

Ryder then pulled his pup pad and pushes the button calling all the other pups.

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout." Ryder said.

"Huh? Was that Ryder?" Skye asked hearing a voice from their tags.

"Ryder needs us." Shouted Chase, Marshall, Zuma and Rocky.

"When Ryder calls us, that means we are needed for something. So let's all go get to the elevator." Chase said.

"Okay. I'll come too." Skye said.

So the pups all dash to elevator. Marshall being Marshall, tripped over and knocked over all the pups. Skye happen to gall on top of Chase.

"Sorry guys. You too Skye." Marshall said. "I'm kinda clumsy."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Skye said. Then she noticed that she was one top of Chase's head. "Whoops! Sorry Chase."

"No. I'm fine. Just fine." Chase said blushing a bit.

The elevator finally went up and the boys change into their uniforms. When the elevator got to the top. The boys got into their positions.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir." Chase said.

"Woah! So this is the top deck of the lookout? So amazing." Skye said. "And when did you change into those cool uniforms?"

"It's hard to explain." Rocky said.

"Okay guys, and Skye. Today, we are helping Jake." Ryder said while showing them the problem on the monitor..

"What happened to Jake?" Zuma asked.

"Jake was doing some mountain coming, but climb up too high. He also damaged some of his equipment. So now he's stuck on the mountain." Ryder said.

"Uh no. Sounds like his in real trouble." Skye said.

"He is. We have to save him." Ryder said. He then scrolls on his pup pad and clicked on Marshall's icon. "Marshall, I'm gonna need your ladder to help reach Jake if it's long enough."

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue." Marshall said.

Then Ryder scroll down to Chase's icon.

"Chase, we can use your wench to attach to Jake and help him got down safety." Ryder said.

"Chase is on the case." Chase said proudly.

"Rocky and Zuma, you two can stay on standby in case I need you. Also I need you two to watch over Skye." Ryder said.

"Watch over Skye?" Chase said in his head. "WAIT! Can I switch with another pup and stay with Skye?"

"Huh? How come Chase?" Ryder asked.

"Umm...well..." Chase didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say that he liked Skye in front of everyone, including them.

"its okay, Chase. We can play more later." Skye said.

"O...kay." Chase said depressed.

"Paw Patrol is on a role." Ryder said to the pups before sliding the pole.

Marshall and Chase then headed to the slide and slid down to their pup houses. When they did, their house transform into their fire truck and police car. The two along with Ryder headed for the mountains. (Just to be clear, they are heading to a regular mountain. Not Jake's snowy mountain.) Ryder, Marshall, and Chase stopped at the base of the mountain that Jake was at. They sawed him at the top waving for help.

"Ryder! Chase! Marshall! Over here, dude." Jake shouted.

"Hang on. We'll get you down." Ryder said. "Marshall, your ladder."

"I don't know if my ladder can reach that high." Marshall said. "But let's find out." Marshall got on his truck and moved it closer. "Woof. Ladder up." His trucks ladder went up and up, but it only got to the halfway point. It's wasn't tall enough. "Uh no. My ladder won't reach him."

"Then the same might be for mine wench." Chase said.

"Then we may need to think of some other way to save him." Ryder said. "I better call the others for help." Ryder got out his pup pad and pushes the button to call Zuma and Rocky. "Zuma. Rocky." Ryder said.

"What is it, Ryder?" Zuma and Rocky said.

"It's turning out to be difficult to help save Jake. Neither Marshall's ladder or Chase's wench can reach him." Ryder explained. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"He's still up there?" Skye asked.

"Seems that way." Zuma said.

"I don't think any of our vehicles can help out either." Rocky said.

Skye starts to whimper.

"Is there anything you can do?" Skye asked.

"Well...there is the copter, but none of us used it before." Rocky said. "It would be crazy to use it without knowing how it works."

After hearing that and wanting to help, Skye had to do something. The copter. That was the best idea to do. So Skye took action. She goes over to the hard drive and pushes a button showing a pink copter blade icon.

"Here I gooooo." Skye says before sliding down the slide.

"Woah! Skye!" Zuma and Rocky said surprised.

While Skye was sliding down, she was actually giggling too because it was pretty fun. Then she fell down to the silver and pink dog house and it turns formed into the copter.

"This...feels right to me, for some reason. Like...it was met for me." Skye said to herself. " Okay, let's see if I know how to fly this thing. Umm..this bottom here?" Skye pushed a bottom and it started flying up. She was driving a little wobbly because she had NO idea how to use it. "Woah! Woooaaahhh! A little harder than I thought. But I still have to help. Let's take to the sky." Skye headed for the mountains, still a little shaky.

Rocky and Zuma watched as Skye flew by.

"That's...Skye!" Rocky shouted.

"Riding the helicopter?" Zuma shouted.

"What should we do?" Rocky asked Zuma.

"Well we ARE supposed to watch her. Let's follow her." Zuma said.

Rocky and Zuma then slid down the slide and landed on their pup houses and turn into the vehicles. Two pups then followed Skye poorly flying in the copter. Meanwhile with Ryder, Chase, and Marshall...

"Rocky? Zuma?" Ryder said trying to call them. "I think they hanged up."

"Wonder if something's up?" Marshall said.

"I hope they actually figured something out." Chase said.

"Well they said something about using the copter." Ryder said. "But I don't think anyone is going to use it."

"Then maybe we should think of something else." Chase said.

So the boys thought out what they could do. As they did, they started to her some chopper sounds. Marshall looks at the sky to see what it was.

"Whaaaaaaaa!?" Marshall said surprised while he looked up.

"Something wrong?" Chase asked.

"Guys, look up!" Marshall said.

Marshall pointed at the sky and Chase and Ryder sawed the copter with Skye flying it.

"That's the copter." Ryder said. "And...is that Skye?"

"Copter? Skye? Flying? SKYE FLYING THE COPTER!?" Chase said super shocked and surprised.

"Hi guys! Do you need some help?" Skye asked from the copter.

"Well this is a surprise." Marshall said.

"I'll say." Chase said. "I hope she stays okay."

"Okay. I think I'm getting the hang of this." Skye said happy. "So, what can I do?"

"Skye, the copter has a harness. Can you use that to get Jake off the mountain?" Ryder said.

"Got it Ryder." Skye said.

So Skye pushes the button, bring down the harness and flies above Jake.

"Okay Jake. Can you get into the harness?" Skye asked.

"Sure. Should be no problemo, little pup." Jake said.

"You can call me Skye." Skye said.

"Skye huh? Perfect name for a flyer pup." Jake said before getting in the harness.

One he got on, Skye flew up and flew down to the ground where everyone one. She landed the copter and everyone cheered for Skye's rescue. Rocky and Zuma just arrived.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Cheered everyone.

"Nice job, Skye!" Ryder said.

"Skye! I was so worried about you." Chase happily. "I mean, uhhh...I'm glad you are okay."

"Thanks Chase!" Skye said.

"I should be thanking you for the save." Jake said. "Thank you Skye." Then Jake petted Skye. "So I'm guessing you're the new member of the Paw Patrol."

"Umm...actually..." Skye tried to say.

"Hmm.." Ryder thought. "Pups, let's head back to the lookout. And remember Jake, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"Will do." Jake said.

So Ryder and the pups headed back to their vehicles and Skye got back on the copter again. Getting use to driving it now. They were able to get back to the lookout.

"Once again, nice work Skye." Chase said.

"Yeah! You flew that copter like it wasn't your first time." Zuma said.

"Not even with any training." Rocky said.

"You are really something." Marshall said.

"Heheheh!" Skye giggled and blushed. "Thanks guys. It was nothing. Really."

"I don't think it was nothing." Ryder said. "You did what you thought was right and you even knew how to use the copter for your first time. That's far from nothing."

"Ha. Guess you're right about that." Skye said.

"That's why Skye, how would you like to be a member of the Paw Patrol?" Ryder asked.

"What? Me?" Skye asked surprised.

"Yeah! Come on!" Chase said. "I think I speak for everyone that we would love to have you on the team. So, what do you say?"

Inside, Skye had butterflies in her stomach. I mean, she did love the idea of flying all the time, rescuing others, and working with of team of pups. She wanted to say yes, but she remembers something and her expression turned into a frown.

"I'd would love to, but...I can't." Skye said sadly.

"What? Why?" Chase asked.

"Nancy and I were only gonna be here for a few days. I have to leave tomorrow." Skye said.

"LEAVE?" Shouted the pups.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I can't stay." Skye said.

The boys started to whimpered.

"I'm sorry to hear that Skye." Ryder said a little down.

"Skkkkye!" Shouted a voice from outside. It was Nancy.

"That's Nancy. Well, guess I got to go." Skye said depressed.

As she walked out the door to meet up with Nancy. Nancy noticed how sad Skye looked.

"Skye, is something wrong?" Nancy said.

"SKYE, WAIT!" Said a shout. It was Chase. The other pups and Ryder were behind him.

"Chase?" Skye said.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Nancy asked.

"Skye. I don't want you to leave." Chase pleaded. "I know we're still just knowing each other, but I think I speak for all of us that you are the best pup to be on own team."

"Chase..." Skye said.

"Chase. It can't be help." Ryder told Chase. "Nancy is Skye's owner, after all."

"Owner? I'm not Skye's owner." Nancy says. "I'm Skye's caretaker."

"Huh?" Said Ryder and the pups.

"See, my job is to look over Skye and help her until I can find her forever home."

The pups and Ryder all turned to each other.

"So, what are you saying?" Ryder asked Nancy.

"If you promise to take care of Skye, then she could stay here." Nancy said. "But of course, that has to be Skye's choice too. Well Skye..."

After hearing that, Skye burst with happiness and did several flips.

"You bet I want to stay." Skye said happily.

"REALLY!?" Said all the pups.

"So then, will you reconsider in joining us?" Ryder asked.

"Yes. I'd love to join you guys." Skye said.

All the pups howled and cheered happily now that they had another member. Nancy was happy that Skye had someone to look after Skye now. Chase was extremely happy that Skye joined now. A little too happy.

"YES! WOOHOO! SKYE'S STAYING! YEAH!" Chase shouted.

Then everyone gave Chase a look. Chase realized this and how he was acting.

"I mean...it's great to have you on the team." Chase said in a serious tone.

"Heehee." Skye giggled. "Thanks Chase."

Later that day, everyone one headed to the top of the lookout still in their uniforms. Skye, now had on a pink pilot's cap with goggles. Nancy was there too.

"Skye, for you valor and pilot skills, it is with great honor that I make you the team's Ace Flight Expert." Ryder said to Skye. Then he gave Skye a pink tag with a copter blade.

"Thank you Ryder. I won't let you down." Skye said.

All the pups cheered again and Nancy clapped. Moving on to the next day, the group was at the airport about say goodbye to Nancy.

"Well...it's been fun. Now that my job's done. I'm heading back home." Nancy said.

"Goodbye Nancy. I'm really gonna miss you." Skye said hugging her and licking her face.

"I'll miss you too. But I know you be okay with them." Nancy said.

"You can count on the pups and I." Ryder said.

"Take care, Nancy." Rocky said.

"Come back to visit." Marshall said.

"Yeah. You totally should come back and visit." Zuma said.

"Hmm. Maybe I will." Nancy said. "Oh, one more thing. Chase, can I have a word with you?"

"Umm...okay." Chase said looking confused. Chase then walked over the Nancy. Nancy then got down and whispered to Chase again.

"Remember what we talked about. Make sure you all take good care of Skye." Nancy said. "Now that she's a member of your team, I expect you to keep that promise ever more."

"Don't worry I...I mean, WE...will take care of her." Chase said.

"Good. Also...good luck with her." Nancy whispered.

Hearing the way Nancy say that made Chase's face go red.

"Wha...whaaa...Wait! It's not like..." Chase said with a red face.

Nancy then petted Chase's head and did a zipper jester promising that she would keep it a secret.

"See ya, Paw Patrol!" Nancy shouted before getting on the plane.

The pups said goodbye and the plane flew off. Chase thought deep about what Nancy said.

"Did...Nancy knew that I LIKED Skye this whole time?" Chase said to himself.

"What were you two talking about?" Skye asked.

"Uh..nothing. Nothing. Don't worry about it." Chase said nervously. "Anyway, once again, it's great to have you on the team, Skye."

Skye then surprised Chase by nuzzling him a bit. Chase was completely off guard by it.

"Thank you, Chase." Skye said with a sweet smile.

"Hehehe..." Laughed a nervous Chase.

"Come on, pups. Let's all head home." Ryder said.

"Yeah." Skye said following Ryder.

Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky stayed for a moment to talk to Chase.

"Chase, Skye just nuzzled with you. A girl nuzzled with you." Marshall said.

"Dude, you are so lucky." Zuma said.

Chase was frozen and didn't respond.

"Umm...Chase?" Rocky said.

"I'm...fine." Chase finally said. Inside, he was jumping for joy. "Maybe one day...when we are older..." He said to himself.

"Come on you boys." Skye shouted.

"Coming." Chase and the other said.

So now the Paw Patrol has Five Pups.

**Now that's Skye's story is done, next time is Rubble's backstory.**


	5. Quick Update

**Pups get Recruited Update**

Sorry I haven't posted Rubble and Everest's backstories for this yet. I've been busy with work and other stuff in my life. Anyway, I'm actually getting to work on them now. I'm already doing the work on Everest's story and I still need to work on Rubble's. I'm also thinking about doing some other stories, but more on that in the later future.


End file.
